Vinushka
by Niu
Summary: Sua mente girava, sem um rumo certo, trazendo e levando lembranças sobre o incidido, sobre o que havia feito. Era como um fato distante, como se não tivesse realmente acontecido, como se fosse somente um fruto de sua imaginação doentia.


**Vinushka**

* * *

_Fic dedicada à Blanxe e betada pela mesma._

* * *

Estava feito. Sua missão havia sido cumprida e agora não tinha mais volta. Nada poderia ser apagado ou desfeito. Não existia espaço para qualquer tipo de arrependimento em relação ao ocorrido.

Era como se estivesse preso em alguma forma de choque. A adrenalina o abandonara, deixando-o num estado de esgotamento profundo, que não permitia que seu corpo se movesse de forma brusca. E, quando suas pernas cederam – tanto pela ausência de adrenalina, quanto pelo choque –, fortes braços o ampararam antes que chegasse ao chão. Não precisou mover os olhos para saber a quem estes pertenciam, mas fitou-o mesmo assim, num gesto automático, e a expressão pesada do homem atrás de si apenas fez com que se sentisse ainda mais... drenado.

Sua mente girava, sem um rumo certo, trazendo e levando lembranças sobre o incidido, sobre o que havia _feito_. Era como um fato distante, como se não tivesse realmente acontecido, como se fosse somente um fruto de sua imaginação doentia.

Mas não era. E sabia disso; a presença _dele_ ali era prova mais que suficiente.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que o calor do corpo atrás do seu o amparasse e fizesse com que parasse de tremer – algo que sequer havia notado que ocorria. Esperava que ele pudesse arrancar de si o frio mórbido que o consumia por dentro, que afogava suas emoções e sentimentos.

- Itachi? – Ouviu-o sussurrar contra sua pele, como se quisesse acordá-lo do torpor em que se encontrava.

Abriu os olhos novamente, virando-se para ele numa resposta muda. Sabia que não exibia qualquer expressão, que seu rosto se encontrava numa máscara permanentemente neutra, mas sequer tinha forças para tentar demonstrar o que havia dentro de si; era como se uma névoa, que lhe nublava a mente e os instintos, o impedisse até de sentir...

Era como se estivesse anestesiado por dentro.

- Itachi... – Ele voltou a chamá-lo, sentando-se no chão e levando-o consigo. – Reaja.

Quis rir, ironizá-lo e afastar-lhe os braços de seu corpo, mas não conseguia. A forma com que ele o envolvia - como se tentasse consolá-lo - levemente o _confortava_, e, por enquanto, não desejava livrar-se daquela sensação.

- Vamos, você é mais forte que isso. Reage, Itachi. – Por mais que a voz dele soasse firme, podia notar o suave tom de preocupação que se instalara nesta. Não devia estar tão deplorável assim para que ele estivesse num ponto de demonstrar, sem querer, o que internamente vivenciava... Ou estaria? Não saberia dizer, nem se quisesse. – Itachi!

Ignorou-o sem dificuldades, voltando a fechar os olhos e permitindo que aquela sensação de dormência tomasse conta de seu corpo e de seus pensamentos. Nada mais fazia sentido...

Porém, a expressão horrorizada de seu irmãozinho voltou à sua memória, fazendo-o se retesar em desgosto. Deveria estar tremendo muito, pois os braços de Madara se apertaram em volta de si, trazendo-o mais para perto, enquanto buscava regular sua respiração ofegante.

O que havia feito? O que _diabos_ havia feito ao seu irmãozinho?

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou baixo, sequer se preocupando se Madara o ouvira ou não... Na verdade, não se importava mais com coisa alguma. Era como se todos os seus sentimentos houvessem sido presos numa forma de paralisia à partir daquela noite. Como se não mais fosse capaz de sair daquele adormecimento constante.

- Não pense nisso. Não pense em nada... – Ele o pediu, embalando-o calmamente de forma quase receosa. – Já foi, Itachi. Já acabou.

Sim, havia acabado. _Tudo_ havia acabado.

Olhou-o nos olhos sem nada dizer, porém, sua expressão deveria ter falado o suficiente, pois os lábios dele cobriram os seus numa delicadeza inédita, como um tipo de carícia reconfortante. Pode ver, mesmo que ligeiramente, o quanto ele se compadecia por vê-lo naquele estado tão deplorável, e aquilo fez com que o frio que o dominava por dentro se abrandasse um pouco.

- Coloque para fora, ou isso vai acabar te matando. – Ele murmurou, numa voz suave, enquanto continuava a embalá-lo.

Sem que pudesse controlar, uma risada amarga e desesperada rompeu por seus lábios, quase o surpreendendo tanto quanto a Madara. O som de seu próprio riso soava imensamente insano naquele momento, e deixou que ele reverberasse pela floresta deserta, como numa espécie de assombração.

As palavras dele eram tão irônicas que chegavam a ter para si uma graça mórbida. E aquela gargalhada sinistra – desesperada, enlouquecida – era apenas uma amostra da sua perda de controle. Uma simples demonstração de sua insanidade. Não era tão forte quanto gostava de acreditar... Sua mente havia se quebrado, se espatifado completamente ao ver Sasuke se aproximar da _carnificina_ que seu lar havia se tornado. Não conseguira cumprir sua parte do plano da maneira com que pretendia, deixando que um _genjutsu_ torturasse seu irmãozinho em seu lugar. Não suportaria fazê-lo.

Madara ainda o olhava de forma confusa e estupefata, fazendo com que soluçasse em meio ao riso. Estava sufocando e nunca antes em sua vida desejara tanto que aquela sensação de asfixia se apoderasse de si e o matasse de uma vez. Talvez assim, pudesse pagar por seus erros e pecados... Talvez assim, pudesse finalmente estar em paz.

- Eu já estou morto. – Murmurou quando o riso cessou, engasgando e notando os olhos nublarem numa sensação quase desconhecida, mas que sabia bem o que significava. – Eu já estou morto! – Repetiu, segurando a blusa do homem atrás de si com uma força quase desnecessária. – Você não consegue ver? Não vê o quanto eu estou _morto_?

Estava fora de controle... Totalmente fora de controle. Devia tê-lo assustado, pois a expressão de Madara se tornou praticamente assombrada. Mas logo entendeu o porquê, quando sentiu rastros úmidos correrem por seu rosto.

- Não, não está. Mas por um momento, eu achei que estivesse... – Madara respondeu, envolvendo-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos e voltando a tomar seus lábios, dessa vez, sem a delicadeza anterior.

Retribuiu-o num gesto de puro desespero, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava com a força de sua tremedeira. Sentia o abraço dele se intensificar, como se tentasse fazê-lo se fundir ao seu corpo, e nem mesmo tentou romper o beijo quando o ar se tornou escasso e sua mente começou a se apagar, devido ao estresse que experimentava. Foi capaz de apenas experimentar o alívio que aquela fuga da realidade - do que havia _feito_ - lhe proporcionara.

Nem ao menos pode ver o olhar desolado que o outro homem lhe lançou antes de se levantar, levando-o nos braços pela floresta adentro. Não havia qualquer arrependimento em Madara, nenhum tipo de compaixão pelos que estavam mortos, somente um leve desgosto de si mesmo por ter se apegado demais a seu pupilo, e ter se compadecido do enorme sofrimento que aquele garoto carregava.

* * *

'_Is it a sin for me to live because I am evil?'_

_

* * *

_

Obs: Não se sabe ao certo o significado de Vinushka. A tradução próxima, derivada do russo, é algo como 'pequena culpa'. Vinushka é uma musica da banda Dir en grey.


End file.
